Electronic devices can use power management system to convert, rectify and deliver power for various subcomponents of the system. For example, a boost converter can provide output power that can have a higher voltage than a supply to the boost converter. Boost converters can provide power to a number of electronic subcomponents including, but not limited to, components of mobile electronic devices, audio integrated circuits, and boosted class D integrated circuits.